


The Edge of Vitality

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Widowmaker and Sombra are on an undercover mission, posing as a ‘couple’ touring the countryside of France. What Talon doesn’t know is the mission was completed last week, the police are just getting off their tail, and the pair are treating this like an actual vacation as much as they can before Widow resurfaces.





	The Edge of Vitality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spiderbyte fic and first time seriously writing Widow and Sombra, so please bare with me. I hope you guys enjoy!

Even if she could barely feel, she could still appreciate what used to be her home. 

Amélie, usually quieted in the back of her mind, had loved the French countryside, no matter what time of year. Her heart yearned for the fresh snow melts and the trees blossoming under the warmer weather. For several years, Widowmaker had pushed that desire down. But now, being in the native country of the sniper, along with someone who was determined to open her up, brought that desire to a little more of an urgent place in her mind. 

Wrapped up in her trench coat, the widow walked the path she had known by heart, aided by the man she had killed. It no longer brought memories of him, but instead, she attempted to make a new memory with the younger woman beside her. 

Amélie’s steps came to a quiet stop, a familiar view with the wind blowing, causing the few new leaves to rustle. The woman beside her also came to a stop. Sombra turned, standing in front of Amélie and pulling her hood down. “What’s wrong, Widow? Somethin’ got your interest?” 

Since she met her, Sombra had been intrigued by the changes that Amélie had gone through to become Widowmaker, erasing any last existence of the soft French woman within. She found that with time and effort, the old Amélie began to show through the cracks of Widowmaker’s missing personality traits. Things Moira and her research hadn’t quite gotten to. You can only repress a loving woman and her heart so much, Sombra had determined. 

Now along the French countryside, Sombra could almost swear she could see a more pale complexion than purple or blue. Amélie was peaking out of the place she was most comfortable with. Just one step before her family home. Sombra held patience for the woman before her. She even reached out and gently grasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

It was then, Amélie did something that Sombra hadn’t seen her do before. There was a genuine smile on her face, however so small it was. To encourage it, the hacker smiled too. 

“It’s still just as beautiful as I remember,” Amélie said softly, her voice carrying a heavier accent than usual. That was how Sombra knew it was _the_ Amélie talking, not Widowmaker. 

“Ay, it is.” Sombra turned back around to look at the landscape before them, appreciating the sight at hand. There were a few other people that Sombra could see in the distance, so she pulled up her hood to cover the hair and augmentations. “... Is there something especially meaningful about this place, Mi Amor?” 

Sombra felt the widow’s hand tighten on her own. Perhaps calling her ‘my love’ wasn’t exactly the best move, the hacker realized, and almost went to apologize to her. The look on Amélie’s face changed her mind almost instantly. She was still smiling. 

“Yes,” Amélie responded. “... Gérard used to bring me here. We walked the path frequently. But his presence is not the one I am concerned with.” Another squeeze graced Sombra’s hand. “It’s yours.” 

Sombra felt some heat rush to her face, looking up at the tall woman beside her. Amélie’s smile shrunk slightly, a bit… distanced. Perhaps she was trying to fight back those memories. The hacker gained the confidence to squeeze the French woman’s hand before tugging her back along the path. They continued to walk in comfortable silence, hand squeezes coming every now and then, but weakening as time went on. 

At some point, Sombra paused, looking up at Amélie’s face, trying to see anything within the yellow. Those too, looked a little dimmer. Despite the lack of color, it was showing some kind of progress, happiness in being back home. Amélie could feel it, Sombra could see it. 

The hacker took a calculated risk, pulling up Amélie’s hand. She pressed her lips to gloved knuckles, the cool of the widow’s hand coming through the thin fabric. This too, seemed like too much for Amélie, but the widow continued to give the softest of looks she had been able to give in a long time. It eased Sombra just enough to relax her hand, letting both of them hang as they continued to walk. 

As they made her path, Sombra got a little bored. She found herself staring up at Amélie’s face for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. The taller woman was mesmerizing and beautiful and every way. And yet… something just sunk more in Sombra’s chest. Something came out of her mouth before she could even think of it. 

“Gérard was a very lucky man, Araña,” Sombra said without skipping a beat. 

Amélie stopped walking yet again, retracting her hand from Sombra’s grasp. It was just a moment or two of hesitation, a moment that seemed to shove Amélie back in her corner and bring Widowmaker out in the open once more… but no such shift occurred. Instead, her face tensed, as if she was going to begin crying. Sombra swung herself back in front of the widow, cupping her chilled face with both of her hands. Bare from her technological enhancements and garb, Amélie could feel the warmth of Sombra’s hands on her skin. It was a sensation she hadn’t felt in a long time. Sombra appeared as if she wanted to say something, opening her mouth and closing it. No words came, and the widow appeared calm still. 

Eventually, she rested her hands on Sombra’s worried head. Yellow orbs stared deeply into augmented purple, tracing the circuitry laced within them.“... Not for very long, he wasn’t.” Amélie said very softly, remorse in her tone. 

Sombra dug her fingertips into the widow's cheeks, a concerned look in her eye. “Well… he was when he was alive” The hacker chose her words carefully. “You… you’re a beautiful woman, Amélie. Anyone is lucky to have you, even if they have to take a bullet through their brain for you.” Sombra’s Spanish accent had botched Amélie’s name, but it seemed to amuse the French woman more than anything else. 

The chilled hands started giving a slight massage, nails scratching along augmentations and in shaved hairlines. Sombra would never admit it to anyone besides Amélie, who discovered this little weakness, that she liked her head scratched along those fixings. Amélie usually did it to cool the hyper hacker but found now to be equally as appropriate. “... I don’t want another person to die like that…” the tone was quiet but genuine. Words from the true Amélie and her only. “Je t’aime, Olivia.” 

A shocked expression covered Sombra’s face. She did tell them- once- what her name was. She was impressed Amélie remembered such a detail. The hacker smirked afterward, pulling Amélie’s face closer until they were touching, forehead to forehead. “Yo también te amo, Amélie. Yo también te amo.” Sombra whispered. 

Whatever time she had either the true Amélie, she would cherish. It wouldn’t be long before Talon got ahold of them again, brought them back to HQ. They would see that Amélie was breaking up, and subject her to more conversion. Whatever they could squeak out, whatever “I love you”s they could speak, Sombra would take the chance. 

A cool brush of something soft reached Sombra’s forehead, she barely registered that Amélie kissed her at that moment.

“Come,” Amélie said softly, taking one of Sombra’s hand in her own. 

“Where are we going?” Sombra asked, her feet tripping a little behind Amélie’s quick pace. 

“Somewhere I think we should see before we leave.” 

—- —- —- 

“Araña… this place is amazing!” Sombra practically gaped, the home before her being grand in size. She had heard of the Guillard's when she did background on Amélie. She never realized that the mansion they had would be this grand. She couldn't even recall being in any house that looked this nice. 

Sombra turned to Amélie, who was still holding herself in the doorway. She was taking a large breath, taking in the feeling of the ocean air around her, as well as the memories of her past that gently flooded in. 

A kiss on the doorstep, a proposal, a honeymoon even… 

Amélie was brought from her thoughts by Sombra once more gripping her hand. “Got time to show me around?” Sombra suggested, 

A small nod was the widow’s answer. She gave a soft squeeze to the hand she held and went through the Maison. Amélie explained each room and shelf they passed by, explaining the paintings. This sort of thing would usually bore Sombra to death, but tonight… she was rather intrigued. She enjoyed listening to the taller woman go on and on, explaining the house history, ner times as a child in it, everything. It was like there was more and more of Amélie than Sombra had ever known. This was what building a relationship was like, she figured. 

By the end of the tour, the final stop being the master bedroom that Amélie herself stayed in years past, the widow seemed a little more exhausted than she should have been. Perhaps it was the stress of the week, the travel, or keeping control of herself as much as she could. Regardless, she hadn’t intended on leaving her old home the same day she arrived. 

She left her coat on a chair near the bed, sitting on top of the plush comforter and hugging herself in place. Sombra followed her lead, leaving her hoodie by the side and sitting next to Amélie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “You tired, Amé?” 

“Mm.” Amélie made her noise to confirm. 

“Get some rest, Araña. You need the rest” Sombra responded softly. She reached up, digging for the hair tie keeping the dark locks held up right. Once she caught it and started pulling, Amélie’s hair fell like waves. Dark waves, only shining with the light of a moon. Another pleased noise and Sombra started scratching her scalp with her own nails, long even without the attachments. 

Soft pets and gentle scratches were exchanged, the widow reaching over and giving Sombra’s thigh the occasional squeeze or scratch, matching whenever Sombra’s nails felt especially good on her scalp. Eventually, a little rougher squeeze told the hacker to pause. 

Sombra did, and with that pause, the widow laid down on the top of the bed, scooting over just enough for Sombra to fit in. She bit her lip and squeezed the hand on her thigh. “...Amélie. I’m not sure how up to personal space we are.” 

“S'il vous plaît, Olivia.” Was the soft call back. 

The widow needed someone, anyone to hold on to. To cuddle on. Sombra was the most fitting candidate for the moment. She pushed aside a sigh before moving. She too, laid on the bed and scooted closer to lay against Amélie. She instantly felt the coolness of Amélie radiate through her clothes, making her shiver at first. The French woman took a moment to herself to adjust to the idea as well, this being something new for both of them in a long time. She stiffened, as the last time she held someone so close… 

When Amélie finally wrapped her arms around Sombra’s middle, she was shaking. Squeezing a little harder than she intended, Amélie was afraid of what would happen should she let go. 

“... Amélie?” Sombra spoke up after a moment or two, moving her arms over Amélie’s. “What’s wrong?” 

For a few moments, she didn’t respond, only curled up more behind the smaller woman. Her face was buried in Sombra’s shoulder, her warmth treated as a rare delicacy. Everything about this moment was a precious treat. The hacker accepted her fate as a squishy pillow after a little while, even shutting her eyes. Amélie’s shaking decreased too, enough that before Sombra drifted off for good, she knew Amélie too had fallen asleep. That hurt her emotions a little more than she thought it was, just because of one simple fact. 

She knew that Amélie probably wasn’t going to be awake again for some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading if you did. I haven’t written Widow or Sombra before. But basically, I believe Widow is now stuck with multiple personality disorder. She can’t willingly switch, but there are moments when Amélie can be stronger than Widowmaker. Also, Sombra has disclosed her real name, once, to Amélie when she was “awake” before”. Fun, right? 
> 
> I help run a [Spiderbyte discord](https://discord.gg/wTSjADT) If any of you are interested. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you all once again.


End file.
